Slender's Students
by Acro111
Summary: She had survived, but for how long? Slenderman's students don't take lightly to survivors, and Slenderman doesn't allow failure. -follows the games-
1. Slender

She had done it, she had survived. The eight pages she collected sat tucked away in her binder to proudly show off to her friends that Monday at school. The camera she used to record her horrifying experience sat on the desk in her room, plugged into her computer. Currently the rain poured down, lightning streaked across the sky illuminating her room.

Her parents had yelled at her for staying out so late, but it was worth it. She got those damn pages. With a victorious smile on her lips, she curled up on her bed, her pillow gladly accepted her and she fell asleep instantly.

"Rain sucks." a black haired young man seethed as he hugged himself, his knife was gripped tightly in his dominate hand, his silent companions said nothing, the girl looked up at the sky then back at him. "I don't know why Slender can't just get the stupid pages back himself-"

His male companion looked at him for a long time, his turquoise eyes seemed to glow that night and provided the three with a little light, but his pale white mask blocked most of the light.

"Yeah I know Masky, but it's just stupid…So we failed to trap one girl, big deal." he hissed, his teeth began to chatter and the cuts on either side of his mouth slapped painfully against each other having never healed properly. "Stupid old creep doesn't have to make us stalk her…" the girl's body twitched back and then she doubled over in a sort of silent sneeze, the black haired man glared at his masked companions, "See? Even Shy Girl's getting sick. You know when WE get sick it's something bad." Masky ignored his black haired companion and walked over to Shy Girl, placing one of his large hands on her small shoulder. The black haired man looked at the two masked killers with envy, they could talk to each other in their own little world while he was left to play charades with them. Shy Girl hugged herself shivering, her pale hands were turning blue in the storm, but she refused to put them in the pockets of her red sweatshirt. Masky finally took her hands in his and put them in her pockets, Shy Girl's mask scowled silently at Masky as her body shivered against the tree they were hiding under.

"We came," the black haired boy scowled, "We know where she is, can we please go back?" Masky turned to look at him, the raised eyebrows on his mask blocked all other emotion, "Look Masky, we're all freezing, it's raining, we got what we need can we just go? We can come back on a night where we AREN'T going to catch our death's because we go around sneezing and waking the whole town up!" Masky's shoulders sagged under his orange-brown jacket letting the others know that it was probably best if they went back. Shy Girl couldn't have been happier, her oval eyes closed with glee and the painted lips on her mask twitched ever so upwards in a smile as she quickly ran back to the park. Masky and the black haired companion followed back at their own pace. Shy Girl was jumping over the fence that separated them from the humans by the time the boys caught up with her, on the other side Slenderman-tall as the trees in his suit darker than the stormy night-stood his blank face watched his students as they climbed over the fence. He watched his shivering students and looked to the only one that could talk.

"We found her, house is a two story, no problem for you huh big guy?"

"Jeff," Slender's voice filled his students head, he was not. Happy. "If she survives she will come back."

"What makes you think she'll come back?" Jeff's pinpoint pupils seemed to disappear as he glared at Slenderman, "We scared her out of her wits-" Lightning cracked overhead and the students watched Slenderman in fear as his tendrils shot out of his back, grabbing the trees to keep himself from attacking Jeff.

"Jeff." Slender's voice filled their heads, "Go to sleep." Jeff's jaw dropped, exposing the inside of his mouth from the eternal smile he carved on his face. His masked peers giggled silently, Jeff glared at them. "Come," Slenderman lead his students away from the fence.

* * *

"No way."

"Fake."

"Shit was that him?!"

"Yup." She proudly showed off the video to her friends, a proud smirk on her face as they watched the video, "Keep watching." she urged. The most horrifying experience she had that night was when she had all eight pages and was nearly to the fence. Sure enough the video showed the fence just inside her dying flashlight's path. A black tendril appeared on the right side of the screen and the camera became static as her scream of shock blasted through the speakers.

"Oh my God!"

"That was freaky."

She smiled proudly, the walk to school was filled with her friends praising her of her braveness.

"You know, Slenderman doesn't like people who survive." The group of friends stopped, looking over at the park on the way there they found the three new kids that had recently moved to town. The one that addressed them was a pale boy their age probably fifteen or sixteen. His raven black hair hung over his shoulders, and his steel grey eyes glared at them, his hands were stuffed in his white hoodie pockets, his black pants were loose and covered his long legs down to his bare feet.

"Shouldn't you be going to school you freak?"

But the boy didn't acknowledge the friend, instead he glared straight at her-no through her. "You're telling me none of you heard the stories?" he smirked, now her friends were silent, none came to her aid. Flanked by his two equally creepy friends, the black haired boy leaned on the stone wall separating them. "The stories say that years ago a girl survived Slenderman's trap," he smirked at the silence.

"She was stalked by the Slenderman," the shy girl with red hair said softly, her equally grey eyes looked over the group an unknown sadness in them.

"And one night she had enough of him tormenting her and her family." The brown hair boy added, his turquoise eyes wandering over the group.

"She went outside." The black haired boy said with a smirk.

"Yelled to the Slenderman." The shy girl added, quietly.

"And he came." The brown haired boy whispered.

The knot that had been growing in her stomach tightened till she thought she'd puke. "So?" one of her friends asked.

"So," the shy girl said, "If she survived he's going to come and wreck havoc on the town again, there is a reason they have "Keep out" signs posted."

"Aw you're just a big bitchy baby."

The brown haired boy turned the shy girl away as if to protect her from their words, "You'll see." he said quietly.

"And we'll say "I told you so." The black haired boy laughed as they disappeared into the park again.

"Think it's true?"

"Nah, just a bunch of freaks, they're probably skipping to get high."

"Totally."

"Come on we're gunna be late."

She watched the three walk deeper into the park, squinting she gasped. The shy girl reached out and grabbed a tendril. "Like the one's Slender has." the shy girls head snapped to look at her, yelping she ran after her friends.

* * *

"Are you okay honey?" her mom asked, "You don't look so well."

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since she had found the pages that now were tacked to her wall. She hadn't slept much, the second night a boy with black hair and a carved smile crawled out of her closet. When he saw she was up-waiting-he breathed, "Go to sleep." and then was gone. Two masked people always seemed to be in her shadow, down the hallway, in the mirror. Her hair was askew and sticking up in strange ways, there were dark bags under her eyes she glared at her mother. "How can she be so perky?"

"I'm fine." she snapped.

"Perhaps you should stay home today-"

"No!" she screamed, "I'm fine," she quieted down, "Sorry," she grabbed her bag and left. Walking by the park alone she tried to not look over the stone wall, halfway pass the park she dared to glance to her left. "There!" her mind screamed, the masked boy stood against the far end of the park, right where the trees grew thicker. "Towards Slender's domain." she told herself, abandoning her bag on the sidewalk she climbed over the wall, the masked boy pulled someone into the woods. "It's the shy girl from school!" her mind screamed, "Hey!" she screamed opening her mouth, "Let her go!" she ran to him. Though she hardly knew the shy girl, there was no reason for her to be harmed by Slender.

* * *

**So I had no idea there was a Slender category...If I had I would have written this a long time ago...**

**This includes Jeff The Killer, Masky and Shy Girl as Slenderman's Students.**

**Will include some of the Slender games like Elementary and Hospice...I decided not to give the girl a name...just cause you don't know who she is...**

**So yeah.**

**I don't own Slenderman or the game, or Jeff the Killer or Masky.**


	2. Sanatorium

**A/N: I think the person in Sanatorium is a boy but for the sake of this let's assume that in Slender, Sanatorium, Elementary, 7th street and Haunt the first person is a girl….**

* * *

GIRL POV

How long had I been here? Days? Weeks? I don't remember…after THEY killed my friends and family I had nowhere to go…the state thought I was a danger to everyone so they reopened this broken down asylum (no SANATORIUM-bastards…) just for me….Everyday I get a shot of some drug to keep me calm, other wise I see the masked people…and every night I have to take a tiny white pill that makes me sleep without dreams otherwise I see the black haired boy who screams the same thing over and over again.

"GO TO SLEEP!"

There is is now, I'm hearing things agai-

"GO! TO! SLEEP!"

No…no I'm not hearing things…I get up and run to the door, I press my ear to it…are those…screams?

* * *

REGULAR POV

She broke the lock off the door, the sound of the bar from her bed clanked loudly in the now silent sanatorium. Panting she peeked the door open. "No sign of them." she thought, slowly slipping out of her prison. "Where are all the doctors?" she wondered to herself, she tried using the elevator but after listening to the old wheels turn for a minute, the sound a cables snapping reached her ears. Scared it was them, she stepped back ready to run, but instead she heard the whoosh of air and felt a strong breeze as the old elevator whipped past her and crashed to the basement two floors below. Sighing, realizing she'd have to find her way out on her own she turned on her heel and walked to find the stairs. Finding the stairs wasn't hard, but once she had reached the first floor the doors behind her slammed shut. Trapping her. "They planned this." panic flooded through her, her blood ran cold, "I've survived this twice…I can do it again."

"Three times the charm."

"I didn't say that." Her eyes widened, as sweat dripped down her forehead and onto her lashes. Clenching and unclenching her sweating hands, she swallowed what felt like a rock. "Don't act scared." she tried to tell herself as she inched her way away from the door. "Don't be scared. It's not real. They're not real."

She tried telling herself that even as HE stepped out, his suit seemed to have gotten darker, his skin paler. And if possible, she began to sweat even more. "I'm going to die." she thought, her insides twisting up so much she shivered. Turning on her heel she bolted away from HIM. She couldn't take looking at him, she needed to find a place to be sick in safety. It took what felt like forever, but could have only been a few minutes, but she found a bathroom, going into a stall she threw up. "They can hear me." tears pricked at her vision as all the medicine that had been pumped in her came out as a white foaming liquid. "They're going to corner me and kill me."

Pulling back a thin white trail of saliva hung between her lower lip and the rim of the toilet. "Gross." she wiped at it, looking around a stark white piece of paper caught her attention.

"Rematch." it said, dripping with fresh blood.

"Guess I know what happened to the staff." She thought sadly, feeling as though she were going to be sick again, "I'm trapped in their game." she thought, walking over was the longest journey she had ever taken. Shaking like a dead leaf in the winter winds, she reached out and snatched the paper off the wall, ignoring how her hands stained red. "They may be evil," she thought, "But one of them has good handwriting." she almost laughed to herself. Almost. The bit of humor she gave herself gave her enough will to silent her breath and think, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

"I can't believe Slender is making us wait here…" Jeff paced in front of Shy Girl and Masky. "Can you believe it?" he asked, his wide eyes glared at the two masked companions. Masky shrugged, Shy Girl was asleep in the corner. "It's like talking to a wall with her." Jeff glared, gripping his knife.

Masky stood and got between Jeff and Shy Girl, "Yeah I know Slender's orders and I know the rules. No killing each other blah blah." Jeff waved it off, "She went to sleep it's not my fault!" Masky slapped a hand over Jeff's carved smile, his way of telling Jeff to "SHUT UP!"

"Aww two masked freaks." Jeff rolled his eyes, Masky's glowing eyes narrowed, Jeff's eternal smile grew even wider if possible. Masky shook his head firmly once, "What?" Jeff shrugged, "You don't think Slender doesn't notice do you?" Masky gripped his own knife, shaking ever so slightly. "I mean you make it so obvious-" Masky tackled Jeff down.

* * *

"What's with the commotion upstairs?" she wondered three pages down, "Hopefully only five more to go." There was the scream of static in her ear and HE appeared down the hallway to her left, "Uh let's go this way." she told herself, she was soaked in blood up to her elbows. "Gotta keep moving." then suddenly, the air in the sanatorium grew warmer, "What the-"

* * *

Slenderman glared at his students, the skin on his skull furrowed over the arch where eyebrows should have been. With all the noise from above, Slender could hardly focus. Though he hated his students with a passion, he knew that if they were to kill each other it would reflect back on him. He was supposed to make supreme killers, but so far they had only proven to be children. No less advanced then when they were changed. But this was crossing the line.

The hovering, horned black and red head of his rival teacher stood over his students, a wide smirk on his jack-o-lantern lips. "Well Slender, I must admit, you've got quite the trio." Slender glanced at his students, Shy Girl had somehow been dragged into a fight, Jeff was paused in the midst of yanking her mask off, her pale lips beneath were parted and her chest rose and fell in scared pants. Jeff had straddled Shy Girl and had a knife raised above his head. To Slenderman it looked as though Jeff were planning on carving up Shy Girl's face like his own. And then Masky stood behind Jeff, his arms gripping Jeff's knife wielding arm back as if to hold the other boy back from carving up Shy Girl.

"How long have you had them?" Zalgo asked, "A year? Two? Ben, Hoodie and Eyeless Jack have already passed their test. They're out on their own." Slenderman saw Jeff open his mouth to speak, but a sharp glare from Slenderman stopped him.

"Thanks to you, our prey has escaped." Slenderman said, glancing out the window down near his elbow, he watched the girl leave, glancing behind her as if one of them were going to pop out.

"She would have survived as it is." Zalgo said, his ripped open body glowed with a fire in his chest, Slenderman glanced at his students. Shy Girl seemed paralyzed, Jeff was possible paler then normally, and Masky was shaking.

"Leave, Zalgo. You have no other business here."

"Oh but I do," Zalgo smirked, "You see…Mr. CP has informed me that if your students fail…they and you, become my students." Slender's eyes narrowed if possible.

"We won't fail." Slenderman defended himself and his students, Zalgo's jack-o-lantern smirk only widened before he disappeared.

"We won't be your students if we can't kill her?" Slenderman looked back at his students who had quickly composed themselves-save for the fact that Shy Girl now had to readjust her masks straps. Slenderman walked over, his tendrils gently assisted Shy Girl fix her mask.

"Yes," Slenderman looked out the window at the forest surrounding the sanatorium, "That is why we must kill her." his static voice reached their minds.

* * *

How long had she been running? She glanced back, still no sign of THEM, did they really let her go? No they wouldn't have, but then what were those noises. She kept running, the state couldn't have possible put her in the middle of nowhere! "Just keep going," she stumbled under a particularly low tree branch, twigs snapped behind her, the sound of bodies chasing her grew louder, they grew more determined as they got closer.

"Must keep going!" Her mind screamed, but her body ached in protest, her heart was pounding in her chest and sweat coated her grey bland uniform she'd been forced into. "Must-was that a tree falling?-Keep-oh god I can hear their breath-MOVING!" her mind screamed as she ran through a break in the trees, the gloomy overcast sky threatened rain.

Stumbling she came to a stop and dropped to her knees, "What is this?!" her mind screamed, before her was an old elementary school, "Bower Lake Elementary." she told herself, there were legends in her town about the old abandoned school. It had to be at least three stories high, the crumbling foundation didn't look safe but as THEY got closer and closer she realized she had no choice. She looked left, then right, there was no other way, forest surrounded the school (but she knew for a fact that on the other side of the stone fence- "WHAT SCHOOL HAS A STONE FENCE!?"- out the front of the school, was a road that went straight to the highway that ran through her town. "I can go home!" she told herself, slowly she raised herself up, they were getting closer. Her knees groaned in protest but she pushed on, stumbling her way inside. "No," she told herself pushing the doors open forcefully, she stumbled on in, "No, go to the police…tell them I'm being chased, I was kidnapped…yeah…I'll go to the other town." she thought, talking about her neighboring down, "I'm sure they're a police station there, there has to be!"

* * *

**MOTIVATION! To kill her that is…I realize that just wanting to kill her must be a terrible excuse so now the students have a reason!**

**Zalgo doesn't really have a certain defined shape so I just wrote gibberish about how I see Zalgo. Maybe more Creepypasta's will join this fic….dunno…probably not.**


	3. Elementary

**Uhhh….**

**BEN helped me write this…cause I kinda sorta…invited him onto ever electronic device in my house (he got on my xbox once….it was terrible) BEN decided just now to block Facebook THANKS BEN! What a friggin UGH!**

**BEN: You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"**

**I will kill you.**

* * *

"Why can't we stay with you?" Jeff asked.

Slenderman didn't answer Jeff, he was looking through the windows of the old abandoned school remembering years ago why it was abandoned, shaking the memories off he could finally hear the girls panting and heavy steps.

"It's just not fair. Zalgo's a total dick." Jeff crossed his arms, his knife moved unconsciously with his body, something Slenderman taught him. The small movement gave Slenderman a tiny glimmer of hope. If his students could do this they could stick together, at least till they graduated.

"Now," he faced his students, "This time when I say stay, I mean stay silent as well."

"Why can't we help you?" Jeff asked, Shy Girl nodded enthusiastically in agreement, "We helped you back at the park!"

"You are not prepared!"

"How are we supposed to get prepared if you don't let just help you?" Jeff fought. Slenderman glared at Jeff for a second wondering if he could just give Jeff away to Zalgo. Slenderman knew Zalgo had a more brute style when it came to discipline, then he imagined Jeff's body twisted and bloody from Zalgo's "discipline", Slenderman knew no matter how much he hated Jeff he would never want the young killer to go through that.

"How about this," Slenderman started, "You stay out, just for this, and our next victim you three can help me with?" he was bartering with children, how ridiculous. Never in his career had he had students as stubborn as these three. All three nodded happily and Slenderman went to the school.

* * *

She wasn't sure what made her do it, but finding that poor teddy bear on a coat hook-she just had to pull it off. She never expected that they'd hold keys. Seven fake ones and one real one, and of course this school had a lock inside the front door. She couldn't get out the boarded windows, so she had to find all the bears, get the keys, find the door, and get the hell out of there. She clutched the first teddy bear tightly as she went from room to room, "Calm yourself." she said, able to hear her heartbeat in her ears, "Think of something that'll make this funny." As she found the second teddy bear in a class room she thought of what the class would have been like, the small thought of golden sunlight coming through the window that looked out at the courtyard, the thought of a small first grader looking outside with longing…it made her smile. But the images faded, "What made the school close down?" she thought as she gripped the two keys tightly in one hand and carried the one teddy bear with her. The sudden sound of static behind her made her stop, "No," she thought, tears burning the corner of her eyes, "No HE'S not there," without warning she took off, she couldn't let HIM get her, she was so close to freedom. She could almost taste it (or maybe that was the taste of blood…she hadn't had a clean glass of water since before her first encounter with HIM).

Quickly finding the three teddy bear and key she grabbed it, yanking the key out of the bear's stuffing. Discarding the third bear she ran on, not stopping for a second, her foot landed on something smooth and round, rolling forward her jaw connected painfully with the ground. There was a sharp crack and she was sure her jaw was broken, pressing the bear to her face she cried. She was going to die, glancing up through the bears matted fur she found what tripped her, "LIGHT!" her mind cried as she snatched the flashlight up in her hands. She continued to cry, too thankful for the flashlight, but terrified that death was just a few rooms away.

* * *

Slenderman watched as she collected the keys, faster then she had been before. "But now she's blinded by tears and pain." he thought watching as she stumbled around, fumbling with the flashlight, looking for the door. "Now's my chance." he thought moving forward when he heard one of the desk screech across the floor. Turning back Slenderman found an empty room. Or was it so empty?

"Now's our chance." he said to his students who sighed and came out of their hiding spots, Masky from the metal cabinet, Shy Girl from the corner and Jeff from under the teachers desk.

"We can help?" Jeff asked.

"No, you can watch and learn." Slenderman said, though they weren't in the action, at least they'd be close enough to help. Slenderman ran, teleporting occasionally to get around corners without sliding on the bloodstained floor, his students were right behind him.

Slenderman threw out his long arms, his students running into them with painful thuds, they began to protest when they heard what made Slenderman stop in the first place-the jingle of keys, and broken jawed mumbled curses from their victim.

Slenderman teleported to the hallway leading to the front door, she was not going to get awa-*click*

* * *

She could have cried! The key! The last fucking key worked! Dropping the dud keys she threw the front door open, "We're gunna lose her, don't just stand there!" it one of them! She took off running, unable to scream due to her jaw. Back out in the open, so close to the road she felt more empowered. She was not going to fall victim to them, but they too seemed empowered, they were right on her heels, a tendril grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She dropped the teddy bear, breaking free of the grip. Sweat drenched her body, dripping into her eyelashes and blinding her, she didn't seem the tree branch. It hit her straight on, crying out in pain she rubbed her eyes, stumbling off the uneven path leading to the school, onto hard pavement. Feeling safe she fell to her knees, rubbing at her eyes, she heard a long loud honk before a blinding light to her left rammed into her.

* * *

"Is she dead?" Jeff whispered, his students were clinging to his arm and legs, his free arm holding onto a tree, which kept him from running out and being seen. Their victim moved an arm, trying to wave the driver of the truck away, the driver was persistent, saying things they couldn't hear. Slenderman's black face was caught in the rising girls line of sight. Moaning in fear she shoved the driver into the forest, right at their feet like some sort of offering before she jumped on the bus, and into the drivers seat. The driver got up, yelling shouts of protest, the girl continued to moan something in fear, the passengers on the bus too terrified to do anything. She stared at her chasers before she turned the bus around, nearly getting hit by cars coming from the other direction.

"She's gone…again." Jeff whispered.

* * *

She glanced back, they weren't following her, but the people on the bus didn't look too happy either. Trying to talk hurt so she kept her jaw still, "leth" "well that didn't sound like "please" at all." she thought bitterly, still going hard on the gas she dug around with one hand in the driver's personal stuff, finally finding the stub of a pencil and a receipt she wrote on it, occasionally glancing at the road and jerk the wheel so she wouldn't run into the ditch or the median. Finally satisfied she threw her arm out, shaking as she tried to hand it to the elderly lady who was sitting with her two crying grandkids. The woman looked at her terrified but she took the paper, a car honking brought her back to the road and she swerved to avoid heading into a rest area.

She could hear the paper being passed around before she heard the old woman speak, "Why not go home dear?"

"The' 'ill'."

"They killed?" someone asked, she shook her head.

"They were killed?" another person asked, she nodded.

"You've missed a few things since you were kidnapped," the old lady informed her, she kept driving, "the towns around the park now the story of him, once he came out of his park the all the towns had a mandatory evacuation, we were the last bus to leave." what she was was probable, everyone was either squished in a seat or standing, children held their backpacks tightly, parents held their children and spouses, everyone was huddled together, seemingly united under one fear. "And that fear wants to kill me." she reminded herself.

"I think the next town is a safe place-"

"No they evacuated too-"

Everyone began to argue, her head felt like it was being split open.

* * *

"We have to stop her somehow," Jeff said to his silent companions as they ran ahead of Slenderman. Masky looked at him as they ran, "I don't know how." Jeff said. Shy Girl spend up indicating she had an idea. Masky held his arm out to say wait up, "Yeah wait up!" Jeff added, the boys running after the girl.

A town, barricaded with walls taller then Slenderman loomed ahead. Shy Girl ran for the wall, "She's nuts!" Jeff called, Masky and Jeff slowed but Shy Girl reached back and pulled them through the only opening in the wall, they could hear the bus speeding towards them. Shy girl stood in the middle of the road, one hand tightly onto Masky's hand, the other tightly holding onto Jeff's hand. They stood, finally realizing Shy Girl's plan, "We wreck the bus." Jeff said, Shy Girl nodded, staring bravely ahead, had Slenderman been able to keep up with his agile students he would have protested and pulled them off the road. "What if she just runs us over?" Jeff asked, for once being the voice of reason (being the ONLY voice)

Shy Girl only continued to look ahead, Masky sighed, sticking his hand in his jacket pocket, Jeff gripped his knife. Shy Girl shifted, her long scepter strapped to her back scrapped along the road. The headlights of the bus got closer, and closer, none of them moved.

* * *

It was THEM! The passengers screamed, I swerved to go around them, but too much. The bus toppled over, all I could think of were those two little kids with the little old lady, all these people who left their homes to find a safer place away from THEM…and I've killed them, as the bus toppled and skid I flew out of the window, losing the teddy bear I had on my lap. I hit the ground and tumbled over a few times, cracking open my sore eyes I saw the shoes of the Shy Girl. She stepped back, as if scared of me. I would have laughed if I hadn't blacked out then.

* * *

**Less of the Elementary more of the story...but only cause Elementary is kinda boring...you can go the whole game without seeing Slender so I think gamemakers kinda flopped with Elementary...**


	4. Seventh Street

**Okay so I finally got BEN outta my computer!**

* * *

GIRL POV

"Argh…My head…It hurts. The Throbbing…pain…please, make it stop!" I thought sitting up, I was alive? They had spared me? Why? To torture me even more? My jaw felt as though it had been wired shut, reaching up I could feel the sting from the flaps in my cheeks and there was a wire running through my mouth. What had they done to me? I looked around "Seventh street," all four road signs at the intersection read. "Could they be more original?" I wondered, standing up. My head felt like it had exploded and now the aftermath was having a party, I stumbled towards the sidewalk and pressed my hands to the glass of the nearest store. Was anyone here? I pressed my forehead to the glass, no one…nothing? I leaned back enough for my reflection to focus, I looked as though I had been through Hell and back, my cheeks were hallow, dark circles ran under my eyes. My hair stuck out at odd angles, my skin was filthy and I hadn't eaten a proper meal in what looked like months. But what shocked me the most, was what they did to my mouth. They must have known my jaw was broken, otherwise why would they have done this? A metal wire ran in and out as though they had sewn my mouth up with barb wire, I gingerly lifted a finger-"Ow! That's cause they DID sew my mouth up with barb wire," I could have cried if my entire face wasn't numb. I couldn't feel a thing, I don't know if that scared me more, I focused on my reflection again when I noticed movement. I backed away as Shy Girl approached the window, I wanted to scream at her but they had sewn my lips shut. Damn them.

She was holding something up…didn't she want to kill me? I cautiously scooted forward on my unstable feet. "Please, stop running. Stop fighting." she held up the paper, with neat hand writing on the bleach white page.

I shook my head, I had to. I had to survive. Shy Girl only looked at me, the moon was hitting the window just right…could I see her eyes? Her REAL eyes? They looked sad, she flipped the paper over, "We need you to…in order to stay together." What the heck does that mean? Why do they have to kill me to stay together?! What is life!? When I focused back on her she had begun to turn away, I slammed my fist into the window making her turn back-too calmly I wanted to strangle her-I glared at her, trying to say that I would never let them get me. She only nodded, seemingly understanding my unclear message, then she pulled her scepter out of its holder, as if challenging me.

Bitch.

She threw it over her shoulder tauntingly and walked back into the shadows. I pounded on the window till I was sure I'd bruise my fist.

Fine.

They want to kill me?

They'd have to catch me.

* * *

"Why doesn't she just die?" Jeff asked, pacing in one of the buildings, "I mean…that accident should have killed her. Not cool."

Masky was laying bored on the floor, he shrugged.

Shy Girl was practicing fighting by attacking the wall with her scepter, she stopped and looked at Jeff, then walking through the space (which was probably some boring office job building). She came back with a pen and a piece of paper, she scribbled something down and handed it to Jeff, "What?" he asked after reading it, Masky looked up curiously, "Zalgo? I mean he hates us but-" Jeff paused looking at Shy Girl as if in silent conversation, "It's possible…think we should tell Slenderman?" Shy Girl shook her head and then walked over to the wall that was ceiling to floor windows.

"That's more like it," Jeff's eternal smile widened if possible, holding his knife in a vise like grip.

* * *

"Pages, why pages?" She thought bitterly, frowning as she stuffed the fourth blood stained page in her pocket, both pockets were bursting with the pages that started all this, the key, and the new pages. "Why not…I dunno…just anything other then pages…what is with these people and wasting paper?" she sighed and kicked a bit of loose rubble, heading out from the alley onto the street. She turned and saw the overturned bus, she frowned thinking of all the people she killed. She looked around, thinking of which street or alley she might have been down, unable to find her bearings she just headed straight down another alley. "And what about THEM, what did that girl mean?" She'd have to die just so they could stay together? "And do what? Kill more people? Sorry, a couple of friends misfortune is not my problem. I'd like to live thank you very much." she thought, looking around she realized she had already been down this alley. "Damn." Turning she headed back out on the streets only for the masked pair stepped in her way.

"Look, we're just gunna have to ask you to die." a voice said behind her.

"The same one screaming "go to sleep" at the asylum." her mind thrust the memory forward, what was with these freaks?! She would have asked what their problem was but her jaw had been wired shut, she glared at the girl who had her scepter still thrown over her shoulder.

"Go to sleep." the boy whispered in her ear before something sharp plunged into the back of her skull. She didn't even register the ground greeting her head as she was pushed forward.

"Sleep sounds nice." she thought, closing her eyes.

"Well." Jeff said, cleaning off his knife on his white sweatshirt, "That is finally done and over with." Masky still held his hands in his pockets, "Oh come on, how are we supposed to learn? Besides he should be proud-no not that we broke rules-okay screw you too. Besides it was Shy Girl's idea." Jeff pointed accusingly at the red haired girl who shrugged.

"Come on." Jeff said, "We should go tell Slender." the three students ran in the small town looking for their teacher, finally finding him outside the walls surrounding the city. "Slender?"

Slenderman's pale face was turned upward, and though he had nothing on his face to show otherwise, he looked as though he were in a trance, "We have our next victim." his static voice reached their ears.

"What?" Jeff complained, "Another already?"

"You will have to go as humans again," Slenderman said, picking his students up with his tendrils.

* * *

"I think I like it better as a human," Jeff said, blinking his eyes after what felt like forever.

"Why?" His red haired companion asked softly.

"Because you and Masky can actually talk." Jeff laughed.

"It's not like you couldn't understand us before." Masky protested, the four sat in a hotel room, Shy Girl, Jeff, and Masky pretending to be part of a group of high school students out on a school trip that got lost. The woman at the desk quickly gave them a key free of charge (provided they gave her a school name so she could send a bill to the school). Then they opened the window and allowed Slenderman to climb inside the third story room.

"Silence." Slenderman said, standing in a corner, the TV had been turned on so people couldn't hear them, but due to Slenderman being who he is, static overtook the screen (making Jeff protest). His students quickly closed their mouths, he had to think. They had their kill (or rather Jeff had). But it wasn't the way Mr. CP wanted his killers to behave. They were supposed to stalk their prey, drive them insane. Jeff just dove straight for the kill. It was that behavior that would get them separated, he glanced at his students, Jeff harassing Shy Girl till she fell back on the disgusting hotel bed and kicked Jeff in the face, Masky watching and eventually helping Jeff up after his giggle fit. Slenderman saw them as they were, but if they couldn't get it together-Slenderman shook his head, he didn't want to see his students tortured; Jeff beaten till he's a cold bloodied killing machine (not that Slenderman didn't want that, but after years of doing the same thing you do need a little bit of fun), Shy Girl tortured till she screamed and did as she was told (He repressed a shudder, remembering how carefree Eyeless Jack used to be till Zalgo got hold of him), and then Masky, senselessly beaten till he picked up a weapon and used it. No Slenderman could not allow it, these were after all just kids, they had only been killing for a year on their own before Mr. CP found them and gave them to Slenderman (and don't even get him started on how long it took for him to teach them how to use their human illusions).

Slenderman stayed silent, his head tilted down ever so slightly.


	5. Claustrophobia

"Thousands of people flood back to their houses, finally relieved the nightmare is over." I sipped the drink in my hand, the flavor settled hours ago, it was now bitter and cold…was my drink warm to begin with? "Hundreds grieve over those lost on the number eight bus, that if you remember, crashed into the town of-" I switched the channel.

"Here we have Principle Walker-" My thumb jammed down on the power button, the screen snapped into blackness. I didn't look at it, knowing the damn dog would be there, smiling.

"Spread the word." it seemed to hiss and coo, I ignored it and stood up, walking around the couch-and through the dog-I made my way down the hallway. My bare feet padded lightly on the wooden floor. Finally reaching the locked door at the end of the hallway I reached up to my neck and grabbed my key. Kneeling down I stuck the old rusty piece of metal into the lock, twisting it I yanked the key out and pushed the door open. I stood up and walked inside, closing the door behind me. Pictures-some drawn, some taken, some printed-were tacked all over the walls, the desk under the single window across the room was littered with scraps of paper, a stuffed bear, and dozens of pens and pencils. Taking up one wall was a mural of the park.

"Oh yes." I laughed to myself, "The first kid in how many years?" I frowned, then glared. I work damn hard to protect people and then what? Some stupid kid gets in the way and ruins it. "Well." I crossed my arms, thinking bitterly, "At least maybe now they'll listen."

"Spread the word."

"I'm going to shoot that damn dog." I thought, not acknowledging it, I continued to glare at the wall, I rubbed my face and groaned in exhaustion. Ever since the towns surrounding the park were told to evacuate, I had been doing what I could to not make myself another target. I moved my hands away from my face, glancing at the photo on the desk I scowled at the smiling faces of my sister and I. Why did she have to go get herself killed by the Slenderman again? Oh yeah-I screamed in rage and slammed my fist into the wall-Because stupid fucking kids can't get it through their fucking mind that Slenderman is real! I glared through my coarse, straw like hair at the picture before me. It was recent, at least fairly, it was of the three kids-"Students" as I call them-that reside in Slender's park.

Like I said, I had been working my ass off to protect people, naturally I had eyes and ears in the park the Slenderman didn't know about. I scowled at the three, one girl and two boys, these three had gotten more victims then Slenderman ever had. I pushed myself away from the wall.

"Spread the word."

God! That dog is still here? No. Ignore it. Like I always do, I stumbled back to the desk and rummaged through the notes and pages I had collected (usually ripped from a library book).

"Jeff the Killer." I thought skimming over his page, burned, no eye lids, knife, had a family-I tossed the paper aside. "Masky" I looked over his page (there was very little there), worked for Slenderman for a while, went freelancing, wears mask-useless! All of it! "Shy Girl", star student, scepter, wears mask-GAH-….wait…I looked closer to the page.

"Star Student." I read aloud, slamming my body into the chair I brushed all the papers to the side, revealing my dusty laptop. I opened it up and jammed my index finger on the power button, I looked at the page.

"Why didn't I think of this before? Got to stop the Slenderman by stopping his students." I wasn't entirely sure this plan would work, hell for all I know I could hit another dead end. "But…if these three kids used to be human," my heart raced in my chest as the laptop whirred to life, "perhaps something can trigger their old selves," oh who was I kidding? What could possibly trigger their old life? It still didn't stop me from typing in my question to Google.

"Spread the word."

I do not have time for this stupid dog, I looked over the screen, "Strange occurrences around students disappearance." Perfect. I clicked the link, taking me to a video from a news story. I quickly paused it and skimmed the article under it mumbling as I went.

"Straight A student, went into woods," I shook my head and kept reading, "Mysteriously disappeared. Younger sister has nightmares, played off as depression over loss of older sibling." He wanted to laugh and throw the cursed laptop out a window.

"Spread the word-"

"I CAN'T!" He finally screamed at the dog, "I can't! I've done my time! Go fuck someone else's life up!" The dog only smiled. "Gah." He scoffed and shook his head.

* * *

"So…why are we here again?" Jeff said, his hood pulled over his head.

"Our guy comes here every Saturday." Shy Girl answered quietly, the three sat in their human skins outside a coffee shop.

"And we'll know it's him how?" Jeff asked.

A guy stumbled past their table, running into it, the table, "Sorry." He muttered, a dog was following close behind him. "That him?" Masky asked.

"That's him." Shy Girl nodded, the three watched the man enter the coffee shop with the dog.

"I thought dogs weren't allowed-"

"That's Smile." Jeff said, cutting Masky off, his companions looked at him, "A dog follower of Mr. CP." The three watched the man and his dog-or Smile-walk out, "When people see him, he follows them and drives them insane." Shy Girl and Masky looked at the man who looked as if he hadn't slept well in days. Suddenly the man looked at them, the three froze, then the man turned and ran.

"He knows." Slenderman said in their heads, without a word the three bolted from their table after the man and the dog. Cars honked at the three as they raced after the man, pedestrians screamed as they watched on the sidelines. Jeff jumped up as a car screeched to a stop in front of him, he ran across the hood of the car, his hood flew back off his head, along with his human disguise, he pulled out his knife and landed right behind the man. Smile growled and lashed out at Jeff. Masky and Shy Girl ran past Jeff (who apparently was now in battle with Smile dog). The man looked over his shoulder as he ran, then ducked down a side road. Masky grabbed the stop light at the corner and turned sharply after the man, his mask sliding over his face as he took off after him with new speed. Shy Girl ran after them, people screamed and parted on the sidewalk as she ran past, dark tendrils crept out from her hood and wrapped around her face before being blown off by the wind, her mask was left tied snugly on her face. The two masked teens continued to chase the man till an ominous cloud loomed overhead, once it began to let out its storm the two lost him. Masky looked at Shy Girl who was doubled over, trying to catch her breath, Masky walked over and pulled her arms so they were around his neck. Then, with heavy feet, he trudged back, half carrying-half dragging Shy Girl back to Jeff. The other teen was being held up by his sweatshirt by one of Slenderman's tendrils, time seeming to stop around them. Smile Dog was growling and lashing out at Jeff-who was kicking and swinging his fist out to try to get to Smile Dog.

"You lost him." Slenderman didn't have to look at his masked students to know the truth.

* * *

"Where am I…I can't remember…I must have blacked out…I need to get out of here…All I know is…something is following me." He woke, his head pounding. Sitting up, he looked around, "At least there's no damn dog." he sighed standing up. "Where am I?" he thought, looking around as he brushed himself off. Hedges and brick walls surrounded him, a garden? Perhaps.

"No." the mans stomach filled with dread, "It's a maze."

* * *

Sitting on the statue in the dead center of the maze, Jeff and Masky looked around bored. Slenderman was finally letting them hunt, but only one at a time. Of course the three immediately held out their fists, thumbs up and slammed them into the palm of their other hand. Slenderman had watched the whole ordeal with confusion. On the third pound of their fist they all uncurled their hands. Masky's hand was flat while Jeff's and Shy Girl's pointed and middle finger were sticking out, Jeff laughed and Masky hung his head, then faced Shy Girl. Once again they pounded their fist into their palms, and on the third pound they uncurled their fist. This time, Jeff's fist stayed curled, but Shy Girl held her hand out flat, Jeff muttered darkly and crossed his arms.

Slenderman only watched and scratched his head awkwardly with a tendril, Jeff sighed, "Rock, Paper, Scissors." He explained.

So that's how Masky and Jeff were left alone-which was never a good idea. They could just barely see Slenderman's head over the hedges, the tall man having to walk with his back arched so as not to attract attention- "To late for that." Jeff sighed to himself.

* * *

"Damn damn damn!" He cursed, slamming the handle of the door down, he had found three keys, and as he was wondering what in the world they may have been used for-he found a door. How convenient. However, none of the keys he had found fit in the stupid lock!

"Back to the maze." he sighed, turning around and away from the door. He looked ahead of him, the maze lit up by a flickering flashlight he had found, and the moon. He honestly didn't wish to go back inside, the wind blew and he sighed, "But I really don't want to stay out in the open." he though, straightening his back.

Ca-runch

"Oh god." He knew that sound all too well, the sound of dead grass be crushed underfoot by slow, light footsteps. He had heard it several times while going over the security cameras from the park. It was the girl. His eyes looked over a page unseen, "younger sister," he breathed, "has nightmares," he looked to where the sound was coming from, "played off as depression over loss of older sibling…" he trailed off, the sound had stopped. "Did my plan just work?" He thought, "Did it just actually work!?" the red haired girl walked out from behind a hedge, her scepter dragging on the ground, the curious, black painted pout on her lips.

"Nope." he breathed, "It did not." he thought, "Run!" He turned around to run, only to stop dead. Looking down he looked at the double pointed scepter that ran through him, when he looked up she was right there in front of him. He did nothing as she reached down and grabbed her scepter, then with a twist and a yank she pulled one of his kidneys out, and flung it over her shoulder with a dramatic, and graceful flick. His face paled, "My body is numb," he thought, "How am I supposed to survive this time?" he thought sadly looking back up at the girls face. His knees buckled under him, the girl took a cautious step back as he collapsed to his knees. His head became heavy, his eyes sight faded, still he looked up, "Wait." he breathed as she walked back to HIM.

She paused, would she listen?

"What about your sister?" He asked, the girl turned around sharply and pressed her scepter to his neck, it shook against his neck. He looked at her, "Would your sister want this for you? Didn't you love-" the girl pulled her scepter away sharply and raised it over her head, he closed his eyes waiting for the final blow.

"Ssssssssssspread the word." That dog! That infernal dog! His eyes snapped open to watch the dog leap out of the bushes, the girl panicked and ran back into the arms of HIM. He picked her up with two of his tendril's while the third one lashed out at the dog. He couldn't believe that the dog just did that, but he had no time to rejoice, the loss of blood from his wound finally weighed down on him and he fell forward onto the dead grass, closing his eyes and disappearing from the world.

* * *

"Jeff!" Slenderman called, Shy Girl sat around his shoulders, holding onto him tightly, Jeff and Masky ran through the bushes over to them, "I told you to get rid of Smile Dog!" he snapped.

"Aw come on Slendy," Jeff protested, "He's got tons of kills, can't he help us?" Jeff ran to Smile Dog and grabbed his fur where a collar should have been.

"No." Slenderman snapped, Smile Dog seemed to calm down and didn't seem like he'd kill Shy Girl if he set her down, so carefully he lifted Shy Girl off his shoulders and placed her down by Masky. "Jeff, Smile is part of his own CP group, he belongs with Grinny, or Mr. Widemouth. Not with us." Slenderman explained.

Jeff scowled, Smile nudged Jeff's hand, "See? He likes me?"

"He can easily rip your throat out." Slenderman ordered.

"But he hasn't, has he?" Jeff demanded.

Sirens rang off in the distance, "We're being closed in." Slenderman said, he looked at Jeff and Smile, "If Smile wants to he can come," Jeff fist pumped with a whispered cheer, "But YOU have to look after him." Jeff's eternal smile would have dropped if it could have. Flashlights flashed around the maze, "We have to go."

* * *

**Hey der guys. Smile Dog's been introduced! **

**So a little thing you should know in my little head cannon. Smile Dog has two forms, the Husky form and then this more demonic looking version where his fur pattern is that like a Husky but it's black and red, his snout/nose is flattened, his smile much wider and his ears are flopped, curved and hang down (not pointed up like a Husky's usually is). **

**This "demonic looking version" is called his Insanity Form. Now he just doesn't pop and change into his Insanity Form he gradually changes from Husky to Insanity Form, and victims usually see his complete Insanity Form just before he kills them (a bite to the throat).**

**Now also in my head cannon there are CP groups (Creepypasta groups), there's the electronic, the animal, and folklore. Electronic has all the video game characters (like Red, Gold, or BEN), animal has Seedeater, Pocket, Grinny, Smile and Mr. Widemouth (cause I consider him an animal), and folklore has Slenderman, Zalgo, Eyeless Jack, Bob, Rake, Hoodie, Masky, Jeff and Shy Girl (and a few others). And they all follow orders from Mr. CP (who-yes-WILL be revealed later)**

**So there's that.**


End file.
